


Testing A Myth

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Hermann expected was to get a call from Newt saying he got his tongue stuck to a pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing A Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Newt + getting tongue stuck to pole
> 
> Starting the new year off with a new fic (and kinda silly too). I've never personally tried to find out if this is true, but I imagine (and believe) it is possible.

Hermann tired to ignore the noise of his phone vibrating on his desk. Giving in, he picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello?”

“Ermenn!” Newt's voice exclaimed through the phone. “I wes sterting to thing you woulln't pick up.”

“Newton what is wrong with you?” Gottlieb asked. “Talk properly. I can barely understand you.”

“I cent, dode!” He whined. “My tungae iz stuke to a pol!”

“Excuse me?”

“Hung on...”

Gottlieb looked at his phone, puzzled, as Newt hung up. A moment later, a text appeared on his phone from the biologist.

_{Newton: I got my tongue stuck to a pole. Plz help.}_

He blinked and sighed with frustration. That explained why Newt was talking so strangely, but how Newt got himself stuck in this situation was beyond him.

And so he texted back.

_{Gottlieb: How on earth did you get your tongue stuck to a pole?}_

_{Newton: One of the J-Techs dared me to do it. I thought it was a myth. I'm stuck, so again plz help.}_

_{Gottlieb: Don't tell me you're outside.}_

_{Newton: Yup, I am}_

_{Gottlieb: Fine, I'll come get you and see what I can do. Tell me where you are.}_

_{Newton: Near the Jaeger bays. I'm wearing my leather jacket. Plz hurry, I'm getting cold. And please bring a hot water bottle to try and melt my tongue off the pole.}_

_{Gottlieb: I'll be there as soon as I can}_

He shook his head and warmed up some water to help Newt be free of his predicament. Hopefully the water wouldn't cool down too quickly. Admittedly, it would be troubling to have Newt be stuck out in the cold for so long.

Putting on his coat, Gottlieb grabbed his cane and the hot water bottle and headed for the helicopter pads near the Jaeger bay.

It didn't take him long to find Newt once he got there. His colleague was sulking and slightly shivering, and when Newt awkwardly waved at him Gottlieb could see that the other's tongue was indeed stuck to a pole.

“Goodness, I almost didn't believe it.” Gottlieb said.

“Hay, Harmenn.” Newt replied.

“Stop talking and hold still.” He showed the biologist the bottle of hot water, opening it. “I'm not sure how effective it will be, but this might burn a little.”

Gottlieb stepped over to him and started to slowly pour the water over the area where Newt's tongue was frozen to the pole. Newt made a slightly pained noise and flailed, but did not try to push him away.

“I know, it's hot. It'll be over soon.”

Newt nodded as the physicist continued to pour. The bottle was half empty when Newt tried to pull away. He warned the other to be careful not to rip his tongue off. He gradually was able to pull away from the pole, and after struggling a bit more, Newt stumbled back free from the pole.

“Ow- Hell, that hurts!” He cried.

“Maybe you shouldn't go accepting dares to lick frozen poles.” Gottlieb said as he put the top back on the bottle.

“I can explain! I'd kinda like to go back inside first.”

The physicist nodded in agreement and the two headed inside.

When they got back to the lab, the first thing Newt did was stare in a mirror at his tongue, saying he was making sure he didn't need stitches (was that even possible?), before discarding his jacket and slump down into his desk chair. Gottlieb found a blanket for Newt and gave it to him.

“Talk about embarrassing.” The biologist complained, wrapping the blanket around himself. “In my defense it was a really dumb dare.”

“You are foolish.” Gottlieb replied, handing Newt some water. “Mind explaining how you got into such a mess? Your messages from earlier didn't quite cover it.”

Newt nodded. “Some J-Tech was talking about how he got his tongue stuck to a pole when he was a kid. I thought he was lying, so I called him out on it. He dared me to go lick a pole, and me being the idiot I am, I did so. I was gonna laugh, but I couldn't get my tongue off the pole. I asked the dude and his friends to help me get unstuck, but they just walked away and left me there. Then I... panicked and called you.”

 “Then consider this a learning moment.”

Newt sighed, rather obnoxiously like he was annoyed. Certainly that couldn't have been a pleasant experience.

“Thanks for saving my ass, Herms.” Newt said.

Gottlieb nodded in aknowledgement. “Who else would come and do so?”

“It was ether you or Tendo. He was my backup in case you decided to leave me to freeze to death.”

“It would be troublesome if you were to perish from a chill.”

“You're only saying that because you'd be left with more paperwork.”

Gottlieb looked as if he wanted to say something, but held himself back. He pat his hand on Newt's shoulder. “Just don't go getting yourself in more trouble.”

“No promises.” Newt said as the other scientist removed his hand and hobbled back over to his desk to continue the work he left off on.

 


End file.
